Your Mine
by butterfly6
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione attempt to make eachother jealous funny little oneshot very lemony if dont like dont read you have been warned


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table angrily. Ever since their fight last night she had been flirting outrageously with almost every guy she came across and giving him knowing looks. At the moment she was snuggled next to Ron all giggles and flirtation. Draco honestly didn't know which bugged him more. Hermione throwing herself at him or him accepting it. At the moment their was nothing he would of liked more than to wring Ron's neck and take Hermione over his knee and show what was good for her(which means spank her but not in a sexual way). Well if she wanted to flirt then two could play at that game. He turned to Pansy sitting next to him and whispered in her ear. She giggled obnoxiously and he tried very hard not to grimace. If flirting with Pansy was what it took to make Hermione jealous then so be it. He stroked Pansy's pug like face as nicely as he could not especially liking it. He spared a quick glance in Hermiones direction pleased to see she was practically throwing daggers at Pansy with her eyes. She stood up and stormed out of the great hall and not long after he followed. He caught up to her and pulled her into an empty classroom against her will.

"How dear you touch me" she screamed at him "go back to your beloved Pansy" she added vehemently. He gave her a knowing smile since it was quite obvious she was jealous.

"Well you know I wasn't the one throwing my self at Weasley" he said his earlier anger returning. She blushed before firing back.

"Well seeing as you think women are meant for nothing but pleasure and house cleaning I could think of no better way to get even except to make you jealous" as she said the last couple words they faded to nothing more than a mumble. He gritted his teeth at the joke she had taken offense of. It hadn't been serious when he said that last night he knew most women were a lot more intellectual than most guys made them out to be. He looked her straight in the eye.

"I have told you a million and a half times already it was a joke" he said throwing his hands up in frustration, "and I know you wouldn't rather be with Ron instead of me he probably does think women are just for pleasure and house cleaning" he added for emphasis.

"Maybe I would" she said sticking out her chin proudly, and he unwillingly gave a small smile at her stubbornness before approaching her slowly. As if sensing she was in danger she took a step back before holding her ground defiantly, but he still saw the flash of fear in her eyes before he seized her in a bruising kiss. When she refused to allow him entrance to her mouth he pulled her to him and as she felt his erection she gasped. He wasted no time in entering her mouth his tongue exploring in the mouth that he had explored countless times before but could never seem to get enough of. At first she seemed determined to resist him but it wasn't long before she fell helplessly against him silently begging for more. He pulled her tightly to him till they were pressed together length for length. She gave a soft groan as if she wanted to defy him and resist but couldn't. He smiled into the kiss pleased that she found him irresistible. His hands slid down her body slowly savoring the way she felt all softness. His hands stopped at her waist and slowly lifted her shirt until his hand were on her soft skin and still his hands traveled up lifting the shirt slowly away from her. They broke briefly to pull the shirt over her head before their lips found each other again. He threw the shirt off to the side and his hands came to rest once more on her hips. She gasped at the desire that shot threw her and pooled at her center at the feel of his hands on her skin. She reached up and never breaking the kiss unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from his broad shoulders. His hands found the back of her bra and he slowly undid it. The feel of her full breasts pressed against his bare chest was more than he could bear. With a groan he grew urgent and his hands found the way to the buttons of her jeans he undid them swiftly removing them along with her underwear. His own pants and boxers soon followed and them they stood together naked pressed skin to skin gripping each other as if they would die without the other. She wrapped her legs around his waist and with one easy thrust he was embedded deeply within her. He thrust into her repeatedly keeping a steady but somewhat frantic rhythm. Suddenly he stopped and pulled out half way. She whimpered and pressed her hips toward his.

"Your mine Hermione" he whispered "not Ron's or anyone else's mine you hear me". She whimpered once more but said nothing. He lowered his head to her breast pulling the already hard nipple further into his mouth rolling it around until she groaned and buried her fingers in his hair holding him to her breast. He moved to the other breast lavishing the same attention onto it as well. "Mine" whispered against her breast and she moaned at the feel of his warm breath on her nipple "say it" he whispered "say it". And then as if to show her what she would get if she said those words he thrust into her once before freezing once more. He was doing this on purpose she thought. Purposely holding her pleasure from her and it was excruciating torture. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out but she knew it wouldn't be much longer.

"I am yours" she whispered "always have been always will be". He started the rhythm again until she moaned somewhat loudly and he kissed her to silence it. "I'm yours Draco" she whispered as his thrusts became more frantic "yours". His lips closed around her nipple and that was her undoing. With a groan her world came apart as she came into an earth shattering climax. She tightened exquisitely around him and he tensed as his climax seemed to go on forever and he spilled his seed into her and finally went limp. And they stood their both spent and not wanting to move.

"Mine" he whispered into her ear.

"Yours" she said "forever and always"

Plz review this is my first ever fanfic so I would be happy for pointers on how to make it better but plz dont be to harsh


End file.
